Kiss from a rose
by Sherlock X MollyIsTheOTP
Summary: This is a Sherlolly Fic. Please read the first 'chapter' as it is my disclaimer and author's note. Rated T for Mild swearing in later chapters. I'll be updating this quite frequently since this is my only fic, And I will not be starting on a new one until it's finished. Please note that I drew the cover image at three or four in the morning. {UPDATE} (New chapter coming very soon!)
1. Disclaimer and Author's note

_Disclaimer:_

 _I do not own the show Sherlock or it's characters, All credit goes to the director of the show._

 _Author's Note :_

 _Here is_

 _a quick note from me before we start this story._

 _This is my first fanfiction ever, I've never written anything before, please review and tell me things I could work on._

 _Thank you for reading and now on to the story._


	2. Greetings

_**Chapter**_ _ **1 : Greetings**_

 **SHERLOCK'S POV**

I wake up, getting out of bed sleepily. I head over to the shower, yawning. I start the water, beginning to undress. I get into the shower.

 ** _After the shower._**

I get out of the shower, drying off with my towel. I put some clothes on and head downstairs.

 **MOLLY'S POV**

I watch the sun rise, as it was about 6:00 am. I yawned, thinking about giving Sherlock a call.

I decided, 'Why not, nothing could possibly go wrong!' I called Sherlock.

 **SHERLOCK'S POV**

I heard my phone ring. I walk over to it, surprised at who the caller was. "Molly?" I said to myself.

I answer the phone. "Greetings." I said blankly, unhappy that it was Molly and not someone else like Lestrade, or John.

"Um Hello Sherlock." she said quite nervously, and stuttering a little.

"You've been up all night, I hear it in your voice." I said, pretty much scolding her.

"Yes.. I have Why do you care?" She said.

"I don't, now go get some sleep." I hung up.


	3. A Christmas Insult

_**Warning: This Chapter Has spoilers for Series 2 Episode 1.**_

 _ **If you haven't already then suggest you watch it on Netflix before continuing to read this Fic.**_

 _ **Chapter 2 : A Christmas Insult**_

 **MOLLY'S POV**

I sit on my bed thinking about the phone call with Sherlock a few days ago. 'Oh i'm quite sure he's forgotten about it.' she said to herself

'But.. then again He pretty much remembers everything!' I groaned, and flopped backwards so that I was lying down on my bed.

 **SHERLOCK'S POV**

I look at the invite to the Christmas party that Ms. Hudson Threatened to Host.

I looked at who it was addressed to 'Molly of course.." I said to myself.

Molly coming to a Christmas party hosted at My flat. It was going to be a long night.

 ** _At The Christmas Party_**

I was playing my Violin as Molly walked in.

I finished the song and took a bow.

"Oh I wish you could've worn the antlers!" Ms. Hudson laughed

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Molly was seriously questioning life.

"Hm, well Some things are best left to the imagination Ms. Hudson."

"Hello everyone." Molly said, smiling

everyone greeted Molly

"Wonderful everyone's saying Hello to each other How wonderful..." I said sarcastically

Molly took her coat off revealing a pretty(?) Dress.

I saw Molly look at me, frowning I believe.

"John, the counter on your blog. It still says 1,895" I said, smirking to myself

"Oh no Christmas is cancelled" John said, frustrated.

"And you've got a photograph of me wearing that hat!" I said angrily

"People like that hat." John smirked

"No, they don't What people." I said.

"How's the hip?" Molly Asked Ms. Hudson

"Oh it's atrocious dear but thanks for asking." Ms. Hudson replied

"I've seen much worse, but then I do post-mortems." Molly said, making a terrible joke.

"Oh God Sorry." She apologized

"Don't make jokes Molly." I told her.

I overheard Molly saying "John, I hear you're off to see your sister this weekend, Sherlock was complaining...Saying."

John chuckled at the statement, I just frowned.

"I see you've got a new boyfriend Molly, and you're serious about him." I said to Molly

In response she looked quite confused and said "What do you mean?"

"In fact you're seeing him this very night and giving him a gift." I said.

"Shut up and have a drink!" Lestrade Said

"Oh come on, surely you've all seen the present at the top of the bag." I mentally face palmed

"Perfectly wrapped with a bow, All the others are slapdash at best." I pointed out, while Molly seemed a bit uncomfortable

"It's for someone Special then." I stated

I picked up the present "Shade of red, echoes her lipstick, either an unconscious association or one that she's deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Hooper has Love on her mind" I said, over exaggerating the word 'love'

"The fact that she's serious about him is clear from the fact that she's giving him a gift at all." I smirked, looking over at Molly who was looking like she just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"That always suggests long-term hopes however forlorn (Forlorn means pitifully sad, abandoned, or lonely) and that she's seeing him tonight is evident from her makeup and what she's wearing." I continued, only making Molly more uncomfortable

"Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts..." I trailed off through those last few words, looking at who the gift was for

The gift said:

 _Dearest Sherlock_

 _Love Molly xxx_

My expression softened, I swallowed the lump in my throat, I continued to look at the gift

'For...Me?' I thought

 **MOLLY'S POV**

"You always say such horrible things. Every time...Always.." I shook my head, upset

I looked at Sherlock who looked quite regretful

"I'm sorry...Please forgive me." Sherlock said.

John looked at us, confused as Sherlock wasn't the type to apologize

Sherlock kissed me on the cheek

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper." he said before asking if he could be excused.

I couldn't help but smile slightly, touching my cheek where he kissed me.

"I'll be heading home now." I said, before leaving.

 **So, that was Chapter 2, A Christmas Insult, please feel free to review. and in your review, answer me this: What's your favorite Ship in the Sherlock fandom?**


	4. Author's note and New Chapter Alert

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 _Hey guys i'm so sorry that I haven't been around. It's just with school and such I've just been so busy._

 _Don't worry though, there will be a new chapter up within at least 4 hours, and after that, I'll get working_

 _on another chapter._

 ** _CONCLUSION:_**

 _I Thank you for your patience with me and I am very grateful that I have not received any hate reviews or_

 _any whiny/angry reviews telling me to make more chapters._

 _Until Next Time ~_

 _Sherlock X MollyIsTheOTP_


	5. Memories

_Hello Everybody it's me, Just a quick note before we start this chapter,_

 _I'm sorry for being so busy, (Because I DID say in the_ _ **Summary**_ _that i'd be updating quite often, but i was wrong.) NOOOOOOOWWWWW onto the chapter C=_

 ** _Chapter 3 : Memories_**

 **MOLLY'S POV**

I had gone to the bar after the whole debacle at the Christmas party at Sherlock and John's flat. After chugging a bottle of whiskey I was feeling really sick to my stomach, I dialed my friend's number and asked her to drive me home.

* * *

After I had arrived home, I collapsed in my bed and passed out.

 **SHERLOCK'S POV**

I was sitting on the bed in my room, slightly embarrassed by the way I acted to Molly at the Christmas party. I looked at the gift she'd given me, it was a nice, silver colored, Magnifying Glass. My thoughts were running around wildly as I nearly paced a ring in the floor.

"Sherlock, dear, what are you doing?" Ms. Hudson asked

I stayed silent, hoping she would go away.

"You've been distant..."

I stayed silent once again.

"I'm calling your brother Mycroft... Next time it's your Parents"

I tensed up when she mentioned my parents (In his head: NOOO NOT MY PARENTS THEY'RE SO BORING!)

 _ **A Few Minutes Later**_

Mycroft showed up at the door, Ms. Hudson letting him in.

"Hello brother, dear." He said.

"Mycroft." I greeted him.

"Hudson told me what happened, You kissed Molly on the cheek then?" Mycroft smirked.

"..." I stayed silent.

"I'm deducting that you've grown quite fond of her." I saw him smirk even more (Which i didn't think was possible.)

"I... may have... I mean, she's always helped me out..." I stated

Mycroft replied "Not to mention she's in love with you, and Brother, Mine... what do we say about caring."

I glared at Mycroft [-_-](Like: "SRSLY." l0l)

"Get out." i said to Mycroft.

"As you wish Brother Mine." He said, leaving the flat.

* * *

Zo vat zid you zink avout zis chapter?

(OR in modern english:)

So, what did you think about this chapter?

Please leave a review down below. ^v^ Love ~ Sherlock X MollyIsTheOTP

* * *

 _Ain't that SHERLOVELY? {Laffs}_


	6. Kiss on the Nose

_I would like to say something before we get started.  
Hi, hope you like this chapter c: ^v^ love u allll now on to the chapter!_

 _ **Chapter 4: Kiss on the nose**_

 **MOLLY'S POV**

I woke up, groaning from a terrible hangover from the night before.  
I got out of bed, clutching my head, which was pounding due to the insufferable hangover.  
I made my way to the kitchen and over to the cupboards.  
I opened one of the cupboards, taking a bottle of tylenol from it.  
I opened the bottle, taking a couple of the capsules.  
Closing it, I put the bottle back into the cupboard and closed it.

 **SHERLOCK'S POV**

I woke up, getting out of bed and going to take a shower.

 ** _After the shower_**

I decided to phone Molly due to the whole ordeal with Mycroft.  
I dialed her number, her answer coming shortly after, "Hello? Molly here."  
"Ah, Hello Molly." "What you want Sherlock?" I heard her mumble, detecting a little bit of hostility in her voice. "Just a question Molly, but." "But what Sherlock?.." "Do you mind if I come over...Just for a little while?" "..." She was silent "Molly?" "I guess m-maybe you could.." She finally replied  
"Great, I'll be over at noon." I announced

 _ **At Noon**_

 **MOLLY'S POV**

I looked to the door, in a state of panic, Sherlock was coming over and I was totally unprepared.  
I calmed down, walking over to the kitchen, beginning to bake.  
Baking has always calmed me down, I thought to myself. About twenty minutes later, the doorbell  
rang, it was Sherlock..I walked over to the door, opening it. "Hello Molly." Sherlock said  
"Hello..Come in." I dusted the flour off of my cheek, proceeding to enter the house.  
 _ **(Dat flirty move doe)**_ "Baking?" Sherlock asked. "Yes, I rather like to bake." I replied. "What are you baking?" He asked "A pie." I replied "A pie? What kind?" He asked _{Again}_ "Key Lime." I replied _{Again}_ "Mmm... My Favorite." He Sniffed the air, satisfied by the smell coming from the oven.  
"So, Sherlock, why did you want to come over?" I said, slightly nervous. "So I could-" I noticed  
he had gotten closer to me. "-do this." He cupped my face, and kissed me on the nose.  
My face went red. As Sherlock smirked at my red face I simply just stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Soooooo WHUT'CHALL THINKA DAT CHAPTAAAAAA  
l0l, did you like the flirtatious flour-wipe?

Sorry this took so long, I was watching Sherlock on le flix.  
Please review, I will be posting the final/Semi-final chapter within a few days.

* * *

K baii ^v^, Aint that sherlovely? ~ Sherlock X MollyIsTheOTP


	7. I'm not dead, sorry

**Hello everyone, It's me, the author. Yes i'm still alive and i'm extremely sorry that I haven't even finished this story.**

 **My style of writing has gotten a lot better in the past two years even though i've literally only written a one-shot and a couple chapters of a story in the past two years.**

 **I love the idea of this story as it's based on a song that I love (Kiss From a Rose by Seal) So I do believe I'll be rewriting this and possibly uploading it to my deviantart account and wattpad as well.**

 **I'll also be writing my other story 'Sherlolly Alphabet' which is a collection of 26 Sherlolly one-shots with the first one starting at A and the last one being Z. If I like this story when it is finished, it'll go on my deviantart and wattpad.**

 **I don't quite have anything on my wattpad yet but I will when i finish rewriting my one-shot,**

 **Thank you all for being so incredibly patient with me I don't know how you do it.**

 **I'll link my deviantart and wattpad below.**

 **DEVIANTART (gemmasilver):** gemmasilver

 **WATTPAD (DeepDoeDot):** user/DeepDoeDot


End file.
